


Like-like

by Northflower



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Frosta has a crush on Glimmer, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, minor injury, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northflower/pseuds/Northflower
Summary: Frosta is experiencing her first crush. But how could she tell her? And how will Glimmer react?
Relationships: Frosta & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Like-like

”Hyaaaaa!”

In a flurry of sparkles, Frosta brought her ice gauntlet to a Horde bot’s metal surface. With a loud clang, it stumbled back and started to prepare its laser beam, but before it could strike, Glimmer grabbed the ice princess by the waist again and suddenly they were on the other side of the bot. The moment of confusion allowed Frosta to strike again, this time with a huge ice spike that impaled the bot.

“Yeah! Take that!” she exclaimed, escaping Glimmer’s grasp and giving the bot one final kick to the side. Glimmer laughed, and for a second it seemed like her sparkles had gotten brighter. Frosta’s victorious smile got even wider, somehow.

“I was like, ‘KAPOW!’ and then you were like ‘swooooosh!’ and ‘BLING!’ and we were on the other side of it, and it never saw it coming!” Frosta chattered while gesturing wildly. It escaped her attention that the bot slowly started to beep.

“Look out!” Glimmer shouted, and rushed in to grab Frosta again. She teleported them away just in time for Frosta to slightly feel the impact from the bot self-destructing. When the sparkles faded, she could witness the damage the explosion had made. Trees from around the bot had collapsed, some of them even shattered into splinters.

Frosta could feel her heart pounding from the scare, and hear the blood rushing in her ears. She breathed heavily, and finally tore her eyes away from the scene and looked up at Glimmer, who was still holding the smaller princess like her life depended on it.

“Are you okay?” Glimmer asked, her eyes wide with surprise. For the first time Frosta noticed that they were a bright shade of purple, matching her hair down to how they seemed to sparkle. And they were looking directly into Frosta’s own eyes. Glimmer’s face was flushed red, probably from the shock of the bot exploding so suddenly. She was holding her as if at any moment Frosta could fall, and the ice princess in question really did feel faint in her arms…

“Frosta? Is everything alright?” Glimmer repeated, and Frosta was snapped away from her haze.

“Y-Yeah! It’s okay!” Frosta stammered.

Glimmer sighed in relief and let go of Frosta. She stumbled a little, and for some unexplainable reason she couldn’t help but wish she would hold her again.

Instead, she said: “We make a pretty good team, huh?”

The Horde had been pretty quiet after the last Horde attack. The Princess Alliance had not had many meetings as of late, and the ones that Frosta had attended had only been speculation about the Horde’s next move. So, she spent most of her day in her own Kingdom.

There wasn’t ever much to do there, really. You would think that leading the second greatest kingdom in Etheria would be a lot of work, but at the moment it was the officials who did most of the work, even though Frosta had protested about this several times since she was definitely old enough to properly lead. But they persisted, and so Frosta didn’t have much to do these days. Normally she wouldn’t mind much, because that meant she had time to fight with the rebellion. Now there was no fighting. There were just the long, empty halls of her castle. Sometimes she would hear her footsteps echo back to her and mistake them for another person.

The kingdom, despite being huge, was quite sparsely populated. On days like this one, when a snowstorm was howling outside, most people stayed huddled in their own houses. The only staff that was present today were the ones who lived at the castle. Everyone else was home with their families. Frankly, even those who were at the castle didn’t offer much companion.

Frosta didn’t have many friends; that was one unfortunate consequence of being royalty. She was home schooled, and even in those rare occasions that she met people her age, the meetings would be awkward as everyone would either be too scared to talk with her or look to gain something from her. Functionally her only friends were those that she had made with the rebellion. To think that she had initially refused to join them!

Fighting alongside the other Princesses was perhaps Frosta’s favorite thing in the world. The princesses never ridiculed her, or told her that anything was too dangerous, at least not once they got to know her a little better. Her ice powers could be matched with the others’ powers in interesting ways, providing them with endless ways to smash a bot. She-Ra was incredibly strong and had Swiftwind by her side, Mermista could control the sea and despite her attitude she was also really strong in battle, Perfuma was almost irritatingly cheery but extremely kind, and likewise, surprisingly great at fighting, Bow could do so much with just his arrows…

And then there was Glimmer. Frosta shuddered. She was the one she found her thought coming back to the most when there was nobody else around. She would walk in her castle and think about the times they had fought together. She would draw her sometimes too, and her drawings of Glimmer were quite great in her opinion. They were very detailed, as she had memorized a lot of things about her appearance. She was fierce yet kind, amazing in battle, and despite her sparklines she packed quite a bunch. She was like someone Frosta would have liked to be when she grew up.

And yet… There was something else about her. Sure, she admired all of her older allies, but Glimmer was special in a way she couldn’t quite place. It was a recent feeling, but Frosta found herself feeling oddly giddy when around her, or even thinking about her! It felt like she wanted to talk with someone about it, and at the same time she wanted to shut up and crawl into her room and stay there. And she wanted to see her more!

She found her gut twisting when she thought about Adora and Bow, who got to spend almost every day with Glimmer. What made them so special? Sure, they were amazing, but wasn’t Frosta amazing too? Wasn’t Frosta Glimmer’s good friend as well?

Frosta sighed and returned to her gigantic room. She took the shortest of her crayons and drew yet another Glimmer. She gave her huge, sparkly eyes that were a vivid shade of purple, and after drawing her face she began to outline where her body would be. Nothing was good enough, her body ended up disproportionate. She discarded the paper and started over. This time, she started by making the head a little smaller and then planning the pose. She looked up from her paper to the drawings she already had displayed on her wall. The poses were always almost identical. She wanted to try something different. So she drew glimmer with her head slightly cocked, her arms crossed, her spine curved, and then her legs just slightly ajar… Or maybe a little more.

Frosta jumped and shrieked as the door behind her opened. The crayon left an ugly line on the paper.

“Princess Frosta, the dinner is ready,” one of the workers spoke. Frosta turned around, her face heating up.

“Go away! Or at least, I don’t know, knock!” she screeched. The worker looked at her, clearly taken aback by her sudden outburst. Frosta didn’t have time to feel ashamed, though. She needed her out of her room.

“THAT’S AN ORDER!” she yelled, and finally the worker left with a swift apology. Frosta was left heaving, tears in the corners of her eyes.

Why would she yell like that?

Finally, the Horde made a move and attacked a small kingdom, which meant that the Alliance was having another meeting. It meant that Frosta got to see her friends again.

Glimmer stood up from her chair.

“We can’t allow this to go on! We have to launch an attack on the grounds and take back the land!” She shouted in the general direction of the Queen.

“That would endanger the civilians still in there, now Glimmer, please sit down. This is a professional meeting,” the Queen ordered sternly.

But Frosta didn’t think that Glimmer was being unprofessional. In fact, she thought that it was quite cool how Glimmer would try to get control over the situation. Frosta thought that the princess had a lot of authority, but clearly the Queen didn’t share that thought.

“I could join the attack!” Frosta volunteered, standing up from her chair as well. The queen looked disappointed, but Frosta was focusing on how Glimmer was reacting. The sparkling princess flashed a victorious smile as other princesses joined in to volunteer for the plan. Frosta found all of the other kingdoms to be quite unpleasantly warm, but right now it felt like a thousand suns were shining directly at her. And it wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling either.

The meeting started to end to the dismay of the queen, and the attendees got up from their chairs one after another to prepare for the counterattack. Frosta didn’t get up right away, and neither did Glimmer.

Glimmer was looking her right in the eyes, that beautiful shade of purple that Frosta had previously observed was now directed at her! Frosta couldn’t help but smile at the older princess, but she felt as though her smile must be too wide, and her face must look weird to Glimmer, as the princess started looking a bit weirded out.

“Frosta… Is everything okay?” she asked, and Frosta startled.

“Yes! Yes, I was just… excited for the mission!” Frosta stammered out, and giggled. She then frowned. Giggles weren’t exactly her thing, but this one had just broken out of her throat, somehow. Glimmer looked at her for a bit longer as if trying to find something, but apparently didn’t find what she was looking for because she just nodded and begun to leave. Frosta got up at the same time, and made a point to walk out of the room beside Glimmer. Their hands touched once or twice. Glimmer moved away a bit in response, so Frosta stepped a little closer.

The mission didn’t exactly go as planned.

The Horde was expecting them, so they were all ambushed. Most of the group begun to attempt securing the civilians, but Frosta didn’t back down from the fight. She punched one soldier after another with her ice gauntlets, but even those were starting to melt in the harsh sunlight. She didn’t have time to renew them, so they were getting brittle as it seemed that the swarm of Horde soldiers was never-ending. Still, she fought on.

Finally one of her gauntlets shattered, and she accidentally made a punch at a Horde soldiers with her bare hand. When there was no gauntlet to collide with the soldier’s chest plate, Frosta briefly lost her balance. She briefly dodged a weapon and realized that she would have to back away for a while if she wanted to make a new ice gauntlet.

Frosta was distracted by sparkles in the corner of her eye. She turned to look and saw Glimmer teleporting on top of one of the small houses, probably to look for the next civilian to rescue. Her clothes and hair were flowing in the wind, and for just a second, she looked like a goddess. How could Frosta ever become anything like that? And how could she make the princess realize that she was the greatest Frosta had ever met? And how could she impress her? How could she tell her that-

Frosta was snapped from her fantasy by a kick going right past her head. Frosta grabbed the soldier’s ankle with her ice gauntlet on instinct and then flung him as far as she could.

That was how! She would fight so well that Glimmer would have to like her back!

So, instead of backing down, Glimmer prepared to fight the rest of the soldiers with just one gauntlet. It was considerably more difficult that when she had two, but she could still do it, even if she was getting a little out of breath from having to throw all the punches with her non-dominant hand. But it was good workout, she supposed. And probably quite impressive, too, fighting a swarm of Horde soldiers with one hand.

Frosta could practically see the aftermath of the battle. All the Horde soldiers would have run away, and the other princesses would be amazed by her. She would not have a scratch on her, aside from maybe a really cool wound on her face, that would then leave a really cool scar. Glimmer would be there too, and she would be beaming, sparkling just a little more than usual. The other princesses would eventually leave them alone and that’s when Glimmer would tell her how brave and amazing she was, and Frosta would say “not quite as amazing as your eyes,” and Glimmer would blush and laugh and they would kiss under the moonlight-

That’s when Frosta felt her whole body tense up as she fell onto the ground. She convulsed painfully as an electrical pulse went through her. She screamed in pain, but the pain didn’t end; instead, there was another pulse. Frosta screwed her eyes shut. She must have forgotten to defend herself properly! A panicked shout of her name was the last thing she heard before there was a third pulse and Frosta slipped unconscious.

Well, at least the battle had been won. Once Frosta came to, all the princesses had looked at her, worried, but once she assured them that she was alright, they smiled, and the entire alliance started walking back to where they’d left their ship. The air was filled with laughter and joy from another successful mission.

But Frosta couldn’t share that feeling. She tried not to sulk, but it was quite difficult. Her ears burned with hot shame from what had happened, from how she’d gotten so distracted that her entire plan had been blown into pieces. She hung back from the crowd, only realizing how far behind she was when Glimmer slowed down her walking to join the ice princess. All the others were walking far ahead, and the sun was just going down.

“Frosta? Are you in pain?” Glimmer asked. Frosta just shook her head.

“Then is something else wrong? You don’t look like yourself.”

“I’m fine,” Frosta insisted. Glimmer sighed.

“You know, everyone gets hurt in battle from time to time. Of course we try to avoid it, but no one can blame you for it-“

“Will you just BE QUIET?” Frosta hissed, her voice cracking embarrassingly. She sniffed. There that was again. The burst of anger she couldn’t quite explain.

Glimmer looked confused, and even a bit hurt.

“Okay, you need time for yourself. I get it,” she said, and started to speed up her pace.

“Wait!” Frosta yelped. Glimmer turned back to look at her.

“Don’t go,” the ice princess continued, pleadingly. The other princesses up ahead had stopped walking, but Glimmer motioned them with her hand to continue. Her and Frosta sat down on a rock. Frosta’s legs dangled off the edge of it, while Glimmer’s were firmly on the ground. Frosta exhaled as she tried to find her words.

“I just wanted to show you that I was cool,” she said, finally. Glimmer smiled at her.

“Because you’re so cool, and I wanted you to like me,” she continued.

“Of course you’re cool, and I like you! Seriously, you’re probably like twice as cool as me, leading your own kingdom and all that,” Glimmer spoke, but Frosta shook her head.

“No, you’re just WAY cooler. And I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Mean what?”

“I didn’t mean that I… like you. Or, I mean, I do like you, but…” Frosta was once again struggling to find the right words. She felt her ears start to burn again.

“I mean that I, like, LIKE-LIKE you!”

Glimmer was clearly taken aback. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened just a bit in confusion.

“But, Frosta-“

“I know it’s dumb!” Frosta shouted and her voice shattered into a broken sob. She couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down her face.

“You’re so much more amazing than me, I’m just weird, and I don’t want to lose you as a friend but it’s just not enough!” Frosta cried out.

Glimmer was silent for a moment.

“Frosta, it’s not that you’re weird, or that you’re not cool enough.”

Frosta’s eyes got wide at Glimmer’s words. She raised her head to look at the sparkling princess.

“Does that mean that you… Like-like me also?” Frosta asked, but to her disappointment Glimmer shook her head.

“No, Frosta. It’s just that… I’m much older than you. You’re a child. You should find someone your age.”

Frosta thought that if her heart had been ice, it would certainly be as broken as her gauntlets now. Somehow the noise of it breaking was even louder.

“I don’t know anyone my age,” Frosta muttered, the tears flowing freely.

Glimmer gave her a weak smile.

“I didn’t know anyone my age either, before I met Bow. You’ll find someone, I’m sure. And you have plenty of time for that. It’ll just have to be someone who isn’t this much older than you.”

Frosta sighed and looked at the ground in embarrassment. How could she have ruined things between her and her friend like this? She prepared to get up.

“Where are you going?” Glimmer asked.

“To the ship. I’m really sorry, and I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore,” Frosta spoke, facing away from Glimmer to hide how her face screwed up.

“Frosta, no! Of course I want to be friends!” Glimmer said, and grabbed Frosta’s hand in hers’. Frosta looked back at her.

“But you didn’t like me back.”

“I do like you, as a friend. And if you want to keep being friends, then I want to be your friend, too,” Glimmer exclaimed, her eyes shining. Frosta felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“Of course I want to be friends!” She cried as she wrapped her arms around Glimmer. She buried her face in her shoulder and let the tears come. She cried as Glimmer held her in her arms.

“Thank you!” Frosta kept repeating between her sobs. Glimmer stroked her back.

“You don’t need to thank me,” she said.

As the two of them finally returned to the ship, the others were already waiting for them. Frosta was suddenly extremely conscious of the tear streaks on her face.

“Did you sort things out?” Perfuma asked. Frosta looked up at Glimmer with a smile and nodded. Glimmer smiled back, and somehow it wasn’t weird at all anymore.


End file.
